Viva Las Vegas
by FinalFallenFantasy
Summary: After a heavy night ? of partying, Hayner and Seifer wake up to something more than a hangover...
1. Paper

**AN: **This is the giftfic for the marvellous Bonfiore's Girl, which I promised far too long ago and should have published before now. So, I'm sorry for its lateness, Bonfiore's Girl. I am sooooooorrrrrrrryyyyy!!! *wails* have another set of balloons as an apology! TTwTT And it's horrendously short… But the first chapter's shortness only means that there will be more chapters – I just thought it was a good place to end the chapter and start the next one. Enjoy!

Hayner opened his eyes and yawned, blinking a few times. He had a feeling that if he moved he would probably live to regret it – there was the promise of a backache that day, for some unknown reason. He could feel it sitting beneath his vertebrae. Sighing, he gazed around his room- wait a second… This wasn't his room! He sat bolt upright, wincing as pain shot up his spine, staring around the room a little wild-eyed. Struggle posters and a few items of clothing were scattered around, along with his own camo shorts. He quickly checked beneath the covers to find himself naked. _Shit._

He heard steady breathing from beside him and a soft mumble sounded before a warm… someone snuggled closer into his body. Swallowing hard, he turned his head to see who it was.

"Holy flaming shit! Fuck!" he leapt away, falling off the edge of the bed and whimpering in pain as yet more leapt up through his body. The other occupant of the bed's eyes flew open and he (yes, _he_) sat up, shaking his head before turning to stare at Hayner.

"What the fuck?! Chickenwuss?!" Blue eyes, pale blonde hair, sharp features and a scar between the eyes… That's right. Seifer Almasy. Hayner's number one, never-even-think-about-other-than-wanting-to-murder, rival and arch nemesis.

And Hayner had just woken up in bed with him.

This was _so_ not going to be a good day.

**AN: **Whoa, your Seifer coat sounds awesome! I can't reply using the reviews cos I already replied to them and it won't let me re-reply… But it sounds awesome.


	2. Cotton

**Chapter 2**

**AN: **Here's chapter two, guys. God, I'm sorry this took so long to get up… Seriously, exam revision sucks. I especially apologise to Bonfiore's Girl. I'm sure I promised to have this up waaaayyyy earlier than this, but… I suck at deadlines, as I said before. I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Or I will come and glomp you into submission!

Hayner sat and stared up at his worst enemy, who was looking as shell-shocked as Hayner felt. Well there was no doubt as to what they'd been doing the previous night – Hayner's back pain suddenly seemed all too self-explanatory.

Which meant that… they must have done it more than once, because he had bottomed before and never had it been this painful. Not even the first time. Just how much had they been doing?

They just sat there staring at each other for a few minutes, before the door suddenly burst open and a girl Hayner could only assume to be Seifer's sister waltzed in.

"You." She stabbed a finger at Seifer. "Are _so_ screwed. And I mean that in _every_ sense of the word, you rabid rabbit people." The older blonde male shook his head and glared at her.

"What?" he snapped irritatedly. She produced an envelope seemingly out of thin air.

"These!" she shoved it at him. "You and…" she gestured towards Hayner. "your worst enemy. Take a look. Maybe it'll jog your freakin' short-term memory, you stupid bastards. You just HAVE to go and… screw everything up, don't you? Typical boys. You freaking… IDIOTS!" she turned and stormed out, muttering curses under her breath. Seifer shook the envelope upside down and a set of what appeared to be photos fluttered out, along with some sort of certificate.

"Wh- what are they?" Hayner's voice cracked embarrassingly, slightly hoarse. He could only imagine how loud they must have been being last night for his throat to feel so raw now. Again he found himself wondering what exactly they had been doing to have his entire body so sore… Seifer's expression was slowly changing from shock to utter horror. "S-… Seifer, what is it?" Hayner asked, his nerves already drawn tight. "Beanie boy! What the hell are those fucking photographs?" He saw the older boy swallow hard and blink a few times before lifting his face to stare at him, face almost matching the colour of the bedsheets.

"We… God, Chicken wuss… We're… We're fucking married!" And suddenly hell froze over.

"We're what?!" Hayner practically screamed, his eyes bulging slightly. Seifer flopped back into the pillows, grinding the heels of his hands into his eyes, determined to wake up from this nightmare.

"God, please tell me this is a fucking dream…" he mumbled.

"Nightmare more like." Hayner muttered in reply.

"Oh, I know it's friggin' _nightmare_, alright." Seifer drawled, his throat feeling dry and scratchy. Just… how… How good was Hayner to have _him_ screaming so hard his throat hurt?! Sure, he'd had a thing for the Chickenwuss for a few years now, but had _never_ liked him enough to get married. Enough to screw around with him, yeah, but _getting fucking married…_ It was just crazy. He shook his head. It couldn't have been more than a day… How had they gotten to Las Vegas and back within a day? Let alone gotten married. And evidently have done… rather a lot, given the looks of pain crossing the smaller boy's face.

Seifer may have seemed like a completely cold asshole, but he wasn't utterly heartless. He'd been uke once and never again. Struggles and brawls had nothing on morning-after back pain. Sighing, he put aside his incredulity and disbelief to help out his supposed 'husband'. He swung his legs off the bed and walked over to where Hayner was sitting, looking somewhere between horrified, shocked, in pain and oddly amused. Bending down, he hooked his arms under Hayner's neck and legs to pick him up and carry him bridal style (the irony did not go unnoticed by either party) towards the bathroom.

"Seifer! Hey- what the fuck, put me down!" Hayner whacked ineffectually at the back of Seifer's head, flailing slightly and turning pink with embarrassment.

"You need a hot bath and some painkillers." Seifer replied calmly, balancing the smaller male on one arm and hip whilst he turned the taps on.

He'd been ignoring the fact that they were both naked, but it hadn't seemed to slip past Hayner, because the smaller blonde was blushing furiously and deliberately looked away from his apparent husband. "Look, you. Judging by your reactions every time you move and how weird our voices are sounding, I'm guessing we did a lot more than just see each other naked last night, so suck it up and just stop acting so coy. You're just pissing me the fuck off squirming around like that. And believe me, if I drop you, you're gonna severely regret it."

After Hayner had gingerly lain down in the bath, Seifer had wandered out, mumbling something about painkillers. Closing his eyes, the smaller blonde sighed. He was sure he hadn't drunk anywhere near enough to have even kissed Seifer, let alone… He shuddered even thinking about it, only aggravating his back pain more.

_Hayner stumbled off the dance floor, giggling weakly and weaving from side to side through the crowd. He bumped into a familiar body and peered up to see Seifer Almasy, his long-standing rival. Funny really, he mused fuzzily, how much better he looked like that… with his eyes slightly unfocussed and his hair all mussed up without that stupid beanie. They stood there, staring at each other for a few moments. Seifer's lips were slightly parted and his face was flushed pink. So Hayner did the only thing he could think to do and stretched up, pulling the taller male's head down to press their lips together. After a few seconds of stunned silence, Seifer responded, crushing their bodies together and forcing Hayner's lips apart with his tongue. The flashing lights, jostling patrons and thumping music of the club went unnoticed as they pressed against each other, lips moving, tongues entwining, hands wandering…_

_Seifer thrust into Hayner again, hitting his sweet spot with such force that he cried out, coming hard as he screamed the other male's name._

Hayner suddenly sat bolt upright, panting and ignoring the stabbing ache in his lower back. _Shit… _He blinked a few times, breathing hard. Well at least now he knew how they'd started this whole mess… And he had a feeling it was mainly his fault.

"Damn." He dropped his head into his hands. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn." He still couldn't remember how they'd ended up married, but he _did_ remember how good Seifer had been in bed. _Not helping!_ He mentally growled. Despite the pain in his back, he couldn't help but feel vaguely turned on by that particular memory… He immediately slapped himself and shook his head. He was _not_ getting hard over this. It was just some huge, massive… ginormous mistake. And that was all it was. He had no idea how to get out of this embarrassing, humiliating, _nauseating_ mistake, but he was gonna damn well try.

He _hated_ Seifer. He was his arch nemesis, his rival, the bane of his existence… The incredibly sexy bane to his- NO! He was _not_ going to think along those lines. That would lead to all sorts of trouble.

**AN:** Ok, so chapter two. I have chapter three planned out already so the wait should hopefully be shorter… But you can't trust anything I say because I still haven't conquered the almighty art of adhering to deadlines. All I can say is, I am trying. I just haven't been overly inspired for anything other than my new story lately (a Seiner, Akuroku and Zemyx all in one) and even that one I'm only writing the odd scene for… I need to actually expand it into chapters… *despairs*.

Anyway, Bonfiore's Girl has very kindly offered to be my beta so I am happy ^^. Now I just need to work out how the DocX sending thing works… Oh well it seems to work when I send back chapters that I've betaed for people ^^.

Oh, and btw, I know 'ginormous' isn't an actual word, but it seems to fit his thought patterns at that point, I think… O_o But then it could just be that I finished this at ten past two in the blinking morning… So… sleepy…


	3. Leather

**Chapter 3: Leather**

_Aw, man, how the hell am I gonna tell Rai and Fuu I'm… No, definitely not going there. We can straighten- er, sort- this out somehow. Dammit._ Seifer was using his parents' shower to clean himself off; the water cold now that he'd filled the other bathtub with the hot water for Hayner. He groaned, leaning his head against the wall. The whole situation was severely messed up. How had they gotten married? Even drunk, they surely wouldn't have done that. Maybe made out and a little more before passing out, but… Never that. He, unlike Hayner, could remember most of what had occurred, but not the reasoning behind it. Enough to know that it had been at least three days. Probably closer to five or six.

_Seifer looked around the club, feeling bored and more than a little woozy. Rai and Fuu were nowhere to be seen. The guy he'd been hitting on had been straight and had a very possessive girlfriend, leaving him alone in the middle of the dance floor. Which sucked. Just as he was about to leave, a familiar blonde waltzed out of the crowd and straight up to him, staring at him for a few moments before slowly reaching up to pull him into a kiss. Seifer immediately kissed back, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. He didn't care if it was Hayner, his supposed worst enemy. He was sexy, willing and evidently seemed to want him, who was he to say no?_

_They made their way upstairs to the rooms where there were already couples having sex. Still attached by the mouth to the gorgeous blonde, he backed into a wall and opened the closest door, swiftly pulling Hayner inside. Never mind that there was already a couple against the wall. Multiple orgies and couplings are the norm for this place._

_Three hours later, the club was closing and they found themselves outside, carrying half of their clothes rather than wearing them, and still Hayner pressed himself against Seifer, wanting more than just a few short hours in a club's upstairs room. The taller of the two dragged the smaller down the street to where he knew another club was open and would stay so for at least another six hours._

_Once inside, they ignore the thumping music and swaying sea of flesh, instead Seifer pressed Hayner against a wall and takes him again, unnoticed in the frenzy of the dance floor._

_The rest of the night and the next morning was a blur, but suddenly, by six o'clock the next evening, they're being told to be quiet or they will be barred from any future flights with Twiflight. Instead of settling down and sleeping as they have been advised to do, they disappear into the plane's toilets and once again have sex, more quietly so that they won't be interrupted._

_Two hours later, they drunkenly stumble out of the airport and onto the streets of Las Vegas, the blinding lights and neon signs dazzling and confusing. Hayner made a loud proclamation of undying love to Seifer, attracting the attention of many people passing by. The taller blonde simply grinned and kissed his rival again as they enter another club, seeking booze and a bed. Or sofa. Or chair. Or wall. Anywhere really._

_The next day found Hayner in a torn wedding dress and Seifer in a rumpled dress-shirt as they awoke in a cheap hotel with splitting hangovers, the after effects of the alcohol still preventing actual thoughts from processing. They mutually decided that drinking would solve their headaches and stagger outside to find more mind-numbing, liver-killing toxins._

_By nightfall on the fourth day, they're boarding another plane to get home, this time with Traverse Air, as they were banned from Twiflight in the end._

That was where Seifer's memory failed once more, leaving him until he woke up with Hayner that morning. But judging by his sister's reaction to their… unexpected relationship, they'd been _very_ busy in Seifer's room. And by that, he didn't mean tidying.

"Ah, fuck…" He mumbled, letting the water fall over him.

"Yeah, that's about right, I'd say. Whatcha gonna do now?" His sister's inquisitive voice asked.

"Hey! Vicky, get outta here!" Seifer yelped. Yes, yelped.

"Nuh-uh. Your boyfr- _husband_ is occupying the other bathroom and I need to pee. And I can't see you through all that steam so I doubt you can see me." Seifer sighed.

"What am I gonna do, Vi? I mean… it's _Chickenwuss._"

"Exactly. Your 'worst enemy' that you have liked for as long as I've been around. Everyone could tell except you two; you were both so desperate it was almost sad. At least you've actually done something about all of the sexual tension now."

"What sexual tension? I _never _liked him. But… That still doesn't solve the problem of how the hell we're gonna get out of this mess." Seifer rubbed his temples, cold water cascading down over his head and shoulders.  
"Divorce?" Vicki suggested. Seifer shook his head.

"I think you have to wait a year for that… God, I can't stay married to the Chickenwuss for a _year_! What'd the guys think?!"

"You mean 'Y'know' and the silent wonder?" Vicki said deprecatingly. "They won't give a damn – Fuu and I were talking over MSN and she guessed you guys were... Doing stuff, cos you were both gone without a trace, and there was an air hostess at the market complaining that two blonde guys wouldn't stop shagging in the bathroom." Seifer winced at that.

"Ow, jeez… Hey, Vi, do I wanna know how long we've been gone?" He asked hesitantly.

"Three and a half days to wherever you went, and another day in your room. Just thank God Mum and Dad aren't here – Mum would hang, draw and quarter you for that. Still not entirely sure that I won't save her the trouble." Seifer sighed.

"Sorry, Vi… Man, I was supposed to babysit you, not leave you for half the week and scar you for life." He paused, the colour draining out of his face. "Shit… What's Mom gonna say?"

"You don't have to tell her – just say you're… friends, or boyfriends or whatever and get it annulled."

"That's still a year, Vi." Seifer gritted his teeth; there really wasn't any way out of this, was there?

"_Divorce_ can only take place after a year, but you can get it annulled in the next couple weeks, I think. If there's a good enough excuse." Vicki reasoned. Seifer sighed and nodded, a gleam of hope visible at last.

"Ok, I'm coming out so scat." He informed her before hearing a door close and stepping out of the shower.

**AN: **ANOTHER LATE UPDATE. I'm so sorry, guys. I always promised myself I'd update at least one thing per month, but I've failed miserably to do so. However, this is a part of the (very late) mass update I promised you, so I hope that conveys my apologies. There is much more on the way; I have chapters finished for many of my other stories, which just need to be beta'd before I put them up.

**Beta'd by the fantastic PencilsLovePaper!**


End file.
